


Hooked

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gore, Other, Violence, gender neutral reader, muder fucking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Trapped in the pizzeria, there’s no where to hide when you hear Foxy coming for you.





	Hooked

It was terrifying to think that a single mistake could end your life. Equally terrifying was the thought that a birthday party could end this way.

You had only walked away from the show room to find the bathroom. Then someone grabbed you and dragged you backward into a closet. You were quickly restrained as something soft covered your mouth. Unable to breathe, you passed out.

Hours later you woke up. You crawled out of the dark closet to find yourself alone in the pizzeria.

The animals were still on their stage where you’d last seen them, but the children who had been gathered around were long gone. You went to the door, but found it locked. It could only be unlocked with a key, even from the inside. There had to be another way out.

You explored the building. You walked past party rooms and room labeled ‘Pirates Cove’. There was a kitchen and a security room, but there were no staff to be seen. You were utterly alone. Then you heard heavy footsteps.

You looked down the hall to see glowing silver eyes. The footsteps grew closer, quicker, as the machine charged you. You turned to run, but were quickly overtaken. Your screams echoed through the halls as the mangy red fox knocked you down, falling on top of you.

One giant metal hand covered both of yours where they had landed on the floor above your head. You couldn’t pull away. Your ears rang with the sound a shrill shriek coming from the machine behind you.

All alone, calling for help did you no good.

Sharp metal grazed your skin as Foxy’s hook tore away your clothes. You sobbed and kicked, but the thing was too big and too solid. As much you struggled, it only served to tire you out.

Something firm and slick bumped against your ass. You froze in shock. Then it was pressing against your entrance. You screamed again, strength renewed by adrenaline as you fought. Unhindered, Foxy thrust forward and his cock entered your body.

You screamed at the sudden, painful, intrusion. His sharp hook, pressed against your hip, breaking skin. Then Foxy was fucking you with the endless strength and stamina of a machine. There was no stopping and no slowing down. Each thrust of his hips was equally as hard and went equally as deep, filling you up and splitting you open wide with all the length and thickness of a baseball bat. It was brutal and violating.

Foxy continued, not stopping, even as your vision became spotty from panting. You hyperventilated until you passed out. When you woke up. Nothing had changed.  
Terrified all over again, you fought. It was equally as fruitless and only served to hurt both of your arms in the process. Then Foxy shrieked again and the sound made your stomach drop.

The fox’s massive head lowered until you could see it in your periphery. It’s jagged teeth were visible as its mouth hung open.

The movement was so sudden you almost missed it before pain blinded you. Red and white flashed through your vision as the machine bit into your shoulder. Teeth tore through flesh, through muscle, pressed deeper and deeper until bone snapped. Every thrust of Foxy’s hips jarred him forward and pulled the teeth through your skin causing more flashes of pain. You had to fight to remain conscious.

The jaw released and pulled away. You screamed as the teeth took plenty of your flesh with it.

Your body felt cold. Your mind was hazy. Your vision was fading fast. Your senses seemed to hone in on the friction, the constant pounding, inside of you. It was the only thing you felt until Foxy lowered his head again with a shriek and captured your head in its jaws. You struggled weakly, but there was no where to run before the sharp teeth closed around you.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort ](http://pillowfort.social/BabyBatsCreations)


End file.
